


Oh, his hugs!

by Issali



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Fluff, Hugs, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Issali/pseuds/Issali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a change in him, you could notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, his hugs!

At first Yamaguchi’s hugs were practically non-existent. Whenever his partner hugged him, he was at a loss. Their body pressed against his, their smell, their warmth, it was all too overwhelming. Unsure about his hands, unsure about his body, practically unsure about everything, he didn’t even dare to touch his partners clothes, hands lingering over the small of their back, Desperately wanting to touch them, but never bringing himself to do so.  
Intrusive thoughts were holding him back, inflaming his insecurity and most importantly preventing him from showing his partner how he really felt. An irrational fear was always lingering in the back of his mind.

Later, Yamaguchi’s hugs became desperate, clutching his partner as if they were his only anchor in life. His hold on his partner was too tight, his fingernails digging into their shoulders, seeking for some steadiness. The need to feel them against him was nearly too much to bear, yet nothing felt close enough, his feelings of inferiority standing between them. In his mind, at least.  
His partner gave and Yamaguchi took all of their affection. When he saw himself as a disappointment, only his partner could soothe him, telling him over and over that he was important. Some days he almost believed their words, thinking he wasn’t a lost cause.

Lastly, there was only warmth. Yamaguchi wrapped his arms around his partner, hoping he could be their anchor now. He just wanted to return something, anything. His hands resting on their back with certainty, a small smile always playing around his lips, his hold firm, but never too tight, allowing his partner to breath. Now he could share feelings through his touch, he was never able to articulate before. Gratitude, safety and love.  
Yamaguchi still had a long way to go, but he knew now. He knew there was someone by his side. They wouldn’t leave him and he never wanted to let them go.


End file.
